


The Gingerbread Disaster

by mysticalflute



Series: Mistletoe and Holly [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and Belle are trying to enjoy a date, but with Neal babysitting Gideon, Rumple can't help but worry about what's waiting for them at home.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Mistletoe and Holly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Gingerbread Disaster

Prompt: “I feel like there’s more frosting on you than on the gingerbread.”

* * *

The holiday season was never something Rumplestiltskin had particularly enjoyed, even when he’d been in his cursed state. Something about the ooey-gooey feel of any holiday minus Halloween had given him a sense of dread every November through February.

But now he had Belle. He had Bae. He had Gideon. With them around, and with the lack of any major villain mishaps since his mother, the holidays had slowly become something for him to look forward to, instead of ignore.

It was a different feeling, but he couldn’t deny that it was a good feeling, being able to enjoy the holidays. He still felt a bit awkward, but he was slowly coming around to the idea of doing the typical Christmas thing.

There was one thing that was a cause for concern though. Baelfire had sent Belle and Rumplestiltskin off to dinner, offering to babysit Gideon.

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach as they sat at Tony’s, the snow falling softly outside and the green and red decor shining inside.

“Are you certain it was a good idea to leave them home alone?” he asked, scowling over his wine glass.

“Rumple, it’s going to be fine,” Belle sighed. “Neal is very trustworthy, you know that.”

“It was just a little suspicious that Bae pushed us out of the house so quickly, don’t you think?” he asked with a frown.

“I think he just wanted to spend some time with his little brother. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Belle took a small sip of wine. “Besides, I would have thought you would be happier with Neal babysitting than, say, Hook or my father.”

He rolled his tongue along his teeth in an effort to stop himself from saying something he might regret. His father-in-law was one of the downsides of this holiday cheer, as Belle insisted that he be involved, even after everything that had happened between them.

She was far, far too good for him at times.

But, she was right. Neal was much better than Maurice or the pirate.

“Even so, he hasn’t called - ” 

“Rumple, you’re acting like a worried mother hen. Neal knows how to take care of a child. He got out of plenty of mishaps in Wonderland by himself, didn’t he? Besides, they’re brothers. I’m sure they’ll get into something or other. At least, that’s what the books say.”

“To be honest, that doesn’t make me feel much better.”

Although, he kept his continued worries to himself as they finished their dinner, taking a small walk through the park and its holiday lights, before returning home.

At first, nothing was amiss. The house smelled of gingerbread, not smoke, the living room was clean, and he could hear music coming from the kitchen, where Bae’s low voice and Gideon’s laughter were clear.

The problem was once he got into the kitchen.

Buttercream frosting was splattered on the table and in Gideon’s hair. Bae was standing behind him, also with frosting in his hair, as he slowly helped Gideon frost the cake.

“I feel like there’s more frosting on you two than on the gingerbread,” Rumple said with a soft chuckle.

“Papa! Belle! Sorry, I didn’t hear you guys come in,” Bae said, jumping in surprise. “Gideon wanted to make you guys something, but he didn’t seem to be in a crafty mood. Snow suggested baking a gingerbread and it got a little out of hand…”

Belle burst into laughter. “Oh, don’t worry about it. This looks like an easy enough mess to clean, and the gingerbread looks wonderful.” She ran a hand through the clean part of Gideon’s hair and kissed his head. “Thank you, Papa and I love it.”

“Yay!” came Gideon’s excited cry.

Rumple smiled a little, inspecting the gingerbread. “Yes, yes, this looks lovely. Mama and I will cut into it as soon as possible.”

“Hey, uh, Papa, think you can help us out here?” Bae asked, gesturing to the mess in the kitchen. “You can use magic to clean this up no problem, right?”

Rumple’s smile turned into a smirk. “I could, but I think it’d be good for my boys to bond over cleaning. Belle and I will be in the next room if you need us.”

With a grin, Rumplestiltskin summoned two mugs of tea and guided his wife into the dining room.

Yes, he thought, the holidays were much easier now that he had others to enjoy them with.


End file.
